


Waste of a Hole

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Come Shot, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, First Time, Getting Together, Guilty Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Horny Peter Parker, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Tony returns to the compound completely wasted. An unsuspecting Peter greets him, only to be called a teasing slut and forced onto his knees.Peter is shocked to find out how much he enjoys Tony's harsh treatment, and Tony is even more shocked when he wakes up the next day and remembers what he did.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 334





	Waste of a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Dub con prompt? Tony is drunk, and calls Peter out on being such a cocktease, Peter is embarrassed, he would never do that, he's still pretending to himself he's straight. But tony is saying all this awful stuff to him about him being a slut, and peters confused cuz it's turning him on. Tony forces Peter to his knees. He doesn't make him suck him off, but he does jerk off and cum on his face. Peter cums in his pants. Next day tony is mortified, but Peter has to explain that he actually liked it.

Peter stayed at the Avengers Compound a couple weekends a month to train and familiarize himself with the spidersuit. Also to spend time with Tony. It wasn’t absolutely imperative that Tony be there to hold his hand the entire time, but it was nice when they could hang out and work together.

Unfortunately, Peter had to slum it with the other Avengers since Tony had a charity gala to go to this particular Saturday night. The Avengers were nice and fine and talented, sure, but they weren’t Tony.

It was true that Peter had been invited, technically, but he didn’t really like parties or crowds, so he’d elected to stay behind. Not to mention, Tony hadn’t asked him to go as date, but as in they could go stag together. No thanks.

Tony had gone ahead without him which was fine, but it meant that Peter spent the entire night trying not to think of who Tony might bring home from the party, or if he would even come back to sleep. He felt like he should have sucked it up and gone with Tony. Date or not. After an evening of agonizing, he had learned his lesson and knew he would make the correct decision next time he had the opportunity.

Peter perked up when he heard Tony’s car pull into the driveway all the way from his room in the heart of the building. He was eager to see what and who he had missed out on, so he made his way to the front entrance to greet Tony. Maybe to see if Tony was alone, too. Who was to say?

He made it down in time to see Happy driving away through the glass windows.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted as the man strode in.

“Kid, I told you not to wait up.” Tony planted himself in front of Peter. “It’s late.”

“Yeah, well.” Peter scratched his head. “I don’t know. I was up anyway.”

“Look at you.” Tony tilted his head. He pointed a finger at Peter and raised it up and down.

Peter looked down at himself in his jogging pants and the AC/DC shirt he’d once borrowed from Tony.

Peter was about to apologize for keeping the shirt, but Tony was already on the move to the kitchen.

“Do you need some water?” Peter followed Tony. He could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath. It was obvious that Tony was toasted. The man was pretty slick at covering it, but Peter could read everything Tony was trying to cover up. The slight falter and sway in his stride. The mild slur of his words. The sharp, sweet scent of whiskey.

Tony scoffed, “You’re such an obedient little thing, aren’t you?”

Peter frowned as he watched Tony get a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Following me around to make sure I have water.” Tony smirked.

Peter shrugged and blushed. He hadn’t realized he was doing anything wrong.

“That’s sweet,” Tony continued. “Your little jogging pants. One of my shirts. It’s like the uniform of someone begging for it.”

Peter gaped. It was just loungewear. He wouldn’t ever parade around in special clothes to try and tempt Mr. Stark. Even he had tried, he didn’t think that could ever work. No way Mr. Stark would be interested in him.

“You must be pretty drunk,” Peter said.

Tony shrugged. “You must be a pretty cocktease.” He looked satisfied with his counter.

“No,” Peter denied. “I never did anything.” He felt stupid saying that out loud when he felt his dick harden between his legs.

Tony crowded Peter against the island. “Is that why you come here all the time? To be a little whore in hopes that I’d fuck you?”

“Of course not,” Peter squeaked. The wild look in Tony’s eyes made his balls tighten. Fuck, why was Tony’s dirty mouth turning him on so much?

“You make a good slut, Parker,” Tony admitted. “It took me a while to notice, but it’s written all across your face. I bet a little needy whore like you loves the attention.”

“Mr. Stark, come on. Maybe you should just sleep it off,” Peter suggested.

“No, I’m not tired.” Tony shook his head. “Someone’s keeping me up.”

Peter went to argue, but then Tony’s hand was on his head, pushing him down. Peter was ashamed of how easily he fell to his knees because he knew he could’ve thrown Tony across the room if he’d really wanted to.

“What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” Peter wondered. He didn’t dare touch himself. He knew one brisk motion would have him shooting his load all over the inside of his jogging pants. If Tony hadn’t already noticed he was hard, he’d notice the wet spot. Peter didn’t want to give Tony more cause to call him names. Although, maybe that’s exactly what he wanted.

Tony had his cock out of his dress pants so quickly that Peter almost missed it.

Peter wondered if Tony was going to fuck his mouth. Would the man stop there or move onto his ass? Just the thought made his hole throb. Maybe he was the needy whore Tony thought he was. Peter didn’t understand how that was possible; he had never considered himself to be desperate or low enough to tolerate being spoken to this way. He shouldn’t have been turned on by this; his mentor was acting like a complete asshole. It was basically assault.

“Stay still, Pete. Don’t pretend you don’t love this. Being on your knees for me. I could use you like this for the rest of my life, and I bet you would never complain.”

Peter bit his lip as hard as he could to keep from moaning.

Tony grabbed his cock and started stroking.

Peter kept waiting for Tony to push past his lips. His mouth was salivating for even a tiny taste, but Tony kept his distance. All the man did was jerk himself off.

When Peter felt the first hot splashes of Tony’s come, he came completely undone. He spilled his own release into his boxers, praying he could escape before Tony noticed and mocked him.

Tony swore and groaned Peter’s name while he shot across the boy’s face. Come was strung in Peter’s eyelashes and across his cheeks, making him look utterly debauched.

Peter almost came a second time when he reached his hand up to feel his wrecked face.

“Such a good boy,” Tony sighed. He grabbed his water bottle and walked out of the kitchen.

Peter stayed on his knees until he heard Tony’s bedroom door close. He had no idea what to think or do or say.

* * *

When Tony awoke the next morning, he frowned. He felt like there was something he was missing. Somewhere he was supposed to be, or someone he was supposed to meet. Had he missed the alarm? He dragged a palm over his face, trying to brush away the lingering drowsiness. Tony threw the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked to his ensuite bathroom.

He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when it came to him. “Oh fuck.”

He panicked with a mouth full of toothpaste and dropped the brush in the sink. Tony didn’t know how to proceed. The worst-case scenarios flitted through his mind. Charges of sexual assault. Jailtime? He doubted any of the Avengers would let him get as far as jail. They would probably kill him. _Fuck._ Was Peter still there? Oh no. The only good thing left in his life…Peter probably hated him now. He would have more than sufficient reason to.

Tony’s stomach was rolling by the time he made his way to Peter’s bedroom door. He figured he might as well get it over with. What the fuck did you say to someone whose face you jerked off onto without their permission? He’d called Peter such nasty things too. Slut, whore, cocktease. Tony tried to picture the whole thing. Had he just left Peter on his knees with a face full of come? Peter had probably cried himself to sleep if he hadn’t gone to the police.

He figured if Peter was in there he could hear him pacing like an idiot. Even without the super-hearing.

“Fuck. I’m dead. I should be dead. Is this hell?” Tony muttered to himself before knocking on the kid’s door. 

Tony didn’t expect an answer.

“Yeah?” Peter called.

Tony narrowed his eyes while he attempted to analyze the boy’s voice. Angry? Sad? Threatening? He was very aware that Peter could tear him in two if he went full Spider-Man on him. Tony would have let him.

Tony entered.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said lightly.

“Don’t give me that,” Tony responded immediately.

Peter raised his eyebrows. He had to hand it to Tony for not trying to pretend it didn’t happen. He could’ve easily played it off as a black out.

Peter waited.

“I remember what I did,” Tony said. “I’m so sorry, Pete. I understand if you don’t ever want to speak to me again.”

Peter furrowed his brows. This was a completely different Tony than he’d encountered the night before. That Tony was shameless.

“If you want to press charges or something.” Tony scratched his head. “God, I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

Peter remained silent.

“You’re not the things I called you, either. I don’t even know where any of that came from,” Tony explained.

Peter nodded slowly.

“Would you say something? Jesus Christ, Peter.” Tony bit.

Peter felt a thrill when Tony raised his voice. That was better.

“It’s cool.” Peter quirked his lips. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Excuse me?” Tony blinked. “That makes no sense.”

“It was fucked up,” Peter admitted. “You were way out of line, and I should probably be mad, like pissed, actually…but I’m not.”

Peter had always loved how kind Tony was, but now he knew a different, rougher and dirtier side of him. He was a fan of both. He appreciated Tony’s apology and was glad they could talk it out, but now he was tired of talking.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ve liked you a long time, Mr. Stark. I never imagined that you would want me like that, and if you did, I definitely didn’t see it happening the way it did last night, but—”

“But?” Tony pressed.

Peter felt a bit shy to say it, but it was the only way he could show Tony that he didn’t have to be sorry. “I came in my pants after you did what you did.” Peter paused to gauge Tony’s expression.

“It was hot, and I liked it.” Peter ducked his head before adding, “Enough to do it again.”

“Fuck.” Tony licked his lips.

Peter could tell Tony was turned on again, and he knew just what to say to get the train rolling. “And I thought a lot about what you said.”

“Hmm?”

“I think I am a cocktease, Mr. Stark. A slut for you to play with.”

Tony looked wrecked. “Is this a joke? Am I on candid camera or something? Is this entrapment?”

Peter bit his lip and got up off the bed. He walked up to Tony and grabbed his hand, placing it on his dick.

“You’re hard.”

“Yeah,” Peter breathed. “Call me some names. See what happens.”

Tony licked his lips. “You serious?”

Peter nodded.

“I gotta admit I feel stupid coming in here and apologizing like this,” Tony said. “I figured you’d hate me. But I suppose I should’ve known,” Tony continued, “that a little slut like you wouldn’t be mad. You’re probably pissed I didn’t it sooner.”

Peter’s dick hardened even more under Tony’s touch. “O-oh. The apology was sweet, Sir. I can’t believe you thought I deserved one.” Peter gave Tony a playful expression, urging him to keep going.

Tony’s smirk bloomed into a grin. He felt bolder in the presence of Peter’s enthusiasm. “Do you want to be my whore? Do you like it when I play with you without asking?”

Peter closed his eyes and leaned into the man’s palm. “Please.”

“Were you mad that I didn’t use your mouth last night?” Tony wondered. He was genuinely curious.

Peter’s eyes flashed open. His mouth was already watering at the thought of Tony using him like he was made to be used.

“Let’s see what we can do about that,” Tony growled, squeezing Peter’s dick.

The boy let out a sob. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you.”

Tony knew that Peter would’ve kneeled willingly, but part of the fun was pushing him down.

Peter took his place before Tony on his knees and started sucking.

“You were made for this,” Tony encouraged. “I wasted a hole last night when I did all the work myself.”

Peter groaned pathetically around Tony’s cock.

“I’ll never make that mistake again.”

* * *

“How was that?” Tony asked after he’d cleaned both himself and Peter up.

“Amazing.” Peter shifted on the bed to nuzzle into Tony’s side. “Seriously.”

“The names weren’t too much?” Tony asked.

“No, no way,” Peter assured. “Especially when you stay afterwards.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony sighed, kissing Peter on the cheek.

“Don’t be. We figured it out, didn’t we?” Peter asked.

“I guess, but just because you forgave me doesn’t mean I’ll forgive myself.”

“You kind of seemed like you forgave yourself when you did it to me again,” Peter teased.

“Smartass. I had your permission this time.”

“It sounds pathetic, but you kind of always have my permission.”

“Jesus Christ, Pete, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“I hope not,” Peter said. “But seriously, it doesn’t have to be name-calling all the time. Like, we can do that still, but we don’t have to do that. I mean, you called me ‘good boy’ last night too, and that was nice. Honestly…anything you do would probably be hot to me.”

“Yeah, well back at you,” Tony said, pulling Peter closer to him. “Is it fucked up to say I wish I would’ve done that sooner.”

“Definitely…not.” Peter smiled against Tony’s skin. “I wish you would’ve too.”


End file.
